Dysfunctional
by Cinderfire16
Summary: They were pretty much all they had left. So... why did it take so long for her to find him again? "I really want to slap you right now." "I'd rather you not."
1. Being Normal

I'm rewriting the chapters because I feel like the story isn't going the way I want it to. The plot line should be the same. Sorry for taking so long!

Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie Meyer, things would have been a lot different.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Because normal is so overrated they just couldn't be like everybody else. **

His eyes snapped open and he groaned when he tried to sit up.

_Too fast…_ His body ached from the night before and his head felt like huge men were hammering away at his skull with all their might, like it was solid rock.

_Why do I always wake up like this?_ He wondered.

The previous night's events came back to him and the men hammered faster.

_His father had been drowning in a pool of his own puke when he'd found him in the kitchen. Fifteen steps… but make it quick or he wakes up. It was a test to see how long his luck would hold. If he could just get past the man without waking him up… _

_The floor creaked. Blue eyes snapped open and the larger man stumbled to his feet. _

"_You're late." He growled. _

"_Something came up and Mike asked me to take his shift." _

"_Did I say you could work late?!" _

"_No, sir." _

"_Where's my alcohol, boy?!" He slurred savagely. _

"_I couldn't afford it." The man lunged for him and suddenly there were hands around his neck and they were huge and hot, putrid breath blew in his face and it took all his remaining strength not to recoil at the stench. _

"_Why the fuck not?!" The man roared. "You bring me my drink, boy, or the girl gets it." He growled. _

He never did take orders well and it turned out that the girl was already unconscious so all he had to do was lock her door. Good.

"Jasper?" Her voice was quiet when she peeked out of her room.

"I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Is he-?"

"I'm gonna check."

"Wait!" She yelped.

"I'll be fine." He tried to assure her.

"If you say so, let me know if you need anything."

"Not from you, I won't." _Never from you…_

"Good luck."

He walked into the kitchen to find his father gulping down coffee.

"Take the girl to the doctor. She's going to need stitches for last night."

He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be back late. I'm going to the bar after work with Jorge and Jackal. You better have my alcohol, boy."

"Yes, sir."

With those parting words, the door was slammed shut and the two were alone.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"He doesn't even remember their names!" The younger girl sneered.

"I hope they kill him." He groused. His friends weren't the cleanest guys in the world.

"Don't let him hear that." She murmured.

"He's gone for the day. I need to take you to the doctor."

"Does he know?"

"He suggested it. I would take you even if he didn't but you know how he is."

She nodded and staggered toward him. He rolled his eyes and latched her arms around his neck.

"This is highly inappropriate," She grumbled as they made their way out to his truck.

"Time to go see what Doc's up to today."

"I like him. He's better then the others. Doesn't pry, but I think he knows."

"He's probably seen your injuries before, on others."

She didn't bother commenting. She knew she wasn't the only one like this.


	2. The Doctor

Rewrite of Chapter 2. For those of you who might ask, I'm doing this to set the scene and avoid confusion for for later chapters. (I just realized that Fanfiction has ruined my outlook on the original Twilight series. Thank you all.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, it would have undergone major surgery before I let it be published.

**Chapter 2: The Doctor (capital D-octor.)**

"Hello, you two. What seems to be the problem today?" He didn't ask any further than their injuries and for that, she was glad. The last thing they needed was for the doctor to disappear like their last one. She liked this one. He was too nice to disappear.

"She needs stitches." Her friend muttered quietly.

"Were the last ones re-opened?" He shook his head.

"New wounds, new stitches." He reported lowly. The doctor nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to put a salve so the cuts don't get infected. You're probably going to feel some pain because we ran out of anesthesia. Do you want something to bite down on?"

"Sure," She murmured, not meeting his gaze. The doctor squeezed out a damp rag and handed it to her. She placed it between her teeth and the man thought it looked strange, like a dog carrying a bone.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She muttered. The doctor's hitched breath told him that the older man knew that there were more to their wounds than they let on, but didn't press it.  
"Your arm needs to be relocated."

"Does it? I didn't notice." She mumbled through the wet rag.

"He either needs to give the alcohol up or give you two up. I would definitely prefer the latter. He's too far in. You would be better off with another family who can take care of you. This… the life you two have is not healthy. I know you're happy because you have her but you would be better off without him. Quite frankly, he needs to go to jail."

"He pretty much runs the town, Doctor." She informed him. "As good as your plan sounds, it's just not going to work. We might as well go with you."

The doctor was cut off by her harsh breathing as he examined her arm further.

"I'm going to have to re-break your bones if you want them to set right." He explained. "That's why I'm doing this. That's the only reason I'm doing this, alright?"

The girl nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the tears and clamping down on the rag.

"I'm sorry, but that would be highly inappropriate. It would technically be kidnapping, and as an out-of-state crime, the penalty on all of us would only get worse." He explained as he worked, watching the girl for any reaction. She didn't open her eyes or loosen her grip on the rag. The only thing that changed was the flow of tears down her cheeks.

"You're leaving?" Jasper demanded. "When? Why?!"

"I can't stay here forever, you know that. I need to move on; preferably before your father runs me out.

"Oh..." Of course. For some unimaginable reason, their father had gotten it into his head that the good doctor had committed some ridiculous offense and had despised him for the longest time. Apparently to the point that their favorite person was leaving. This was the third time someone who truly cared for Jasper, _who he genuinely liked_, would be leaving him to deal with the fallout that was his father. He hoped it wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

"When do you leave?"

"Later tonight. You're actually my last patient." The blonde man admitted as he washed his hands."

"We wish you luck, Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Bella, but I have a feeling you two will need it more than I do."


	3. Feeding the War Effort

**Chapter 3: Feeding the War Effort (and other stupid choices.)**

"ISABELLA!"

She jolted awake as the man's roar traveled throughout the house. Her only friend had stupidly decided to join the Civil War (to keep slavery of all things! No one in the town even owned slaves! It was preposterous!) Scratch that, his father had ordered him to enlist. Now it was just her and dear old Dad, as he made her call him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get the paper." He growled. "And breakfast should have been ready by now. Get started on that too. You might as well clean the kitchen when you're done."

Never mind that it was one o'clock in the morning. It was breakfast somewhere. She knew she would have to heat up the leftovers when he drawled for more around eight, like normal people often did. Either that or give up her own plate. She was fine with that. It's not like she was hungry nowadays. Not with Jasper doing who knows what. She scurried outside just in time to catch the paper from the newsboy, Mike Newton.

"Nice catch, Bells!" He called out. Mike had a crush on her, but she didn't really like him. Besides, one of the girls from their church, Julia, liked him and she wasn't about to get in the way of that.

Lucky for her, Mike's family was moving North this summer. Something about being neutral and having the chance to raise their family in peace. She guessed it was a good thing that certain parts of the US weren't going to be so ravaged during the stupidest war ever.

She and Jasper both agreed that real people didn't need other people to do their work for them. It was different if they were paid or they offered to work beside you but this… there was no real reason for it. There had to be an alternative. People were getting slaughtered on both sides and judging by how things were going from what she heard and read, the US would have a lot of rebuilding to do once all this was over.

She set the paper down on the arm of his chair and went to check on the eggs. Every day, he wanted a bacon egg and cheese sandwich.

She gasped when she reached the kitchen. _The stove was on fire!_ She raced over to the burning mess and quickly doused where the eggs were, hoping to put out the fire and salvage what was left of them. Heavy footsteps alerted her to the fact that her father was coming. That was not good.

He took one look at the catastrophe and crossed the room to tower over her.

"Fix it!" He snarled, plunging her hands into the raging inferno. The water hadn't been water at all, she realized as she cradled her burnt appendages, but the oil that she used to help the eggs cook.

"I'm going to the diner. You better have my house clean by the time I get back, are we clear?!" He snapped.

"Yes, sir." She whimpered.

* * *

It had been three years since she'd been told Jasper wasn't coming back, and it hurt more than she cared to say. She was alone with no one for company except for the evil (master) and that vile woman he called his mistress, Victoria. She was wicked, and her only redeeming quality was the fact that she'd given Bella a pair of siblings to raise.

"ISABELLA!" Her father's roar didn't bother her as much as it used to. Not when she knew that she was getting her brother and sister out of this wretched town. Not when there was every chance for escape.

They were around here somewhere. She could feel it. Probably playing the loving couple who searched endlessly for their lost babies, the ones that had been taken by a madman. Never mind that that madman was his daughter from previous relations or that the kids had been shut up in the attic while the two adults had happy-happy-fun-times and the girl was forced to find work to provide for those siblings. It wasn't fun. At any rate, she'd slowly but surely been making her way to the Northeast corner of the States with two kids in tow and a couple of crazy would-be fake parents after them. Whoopee!

She'd found a place in the state of Washington. Small town called Forks that had no sun? Perfect for three runaways looking for a place to call home for however long they could. All Bella could hope was that the twins didn't get too attached in case they'd have to move soon.

Any Questions? You know the drill. (Drop me a PM or Review)


	4. Deja Vu

Dysfunctional

Two siblings live with their father. His mother died giving birth to him and her mother was killed shortly after she was born in one of their father's rages. This is their story.

**Chapter Four: Deja Vu, My Old Friend!**

They'd been hunting when his sister picked up the unfamiliar scent. The mere thought of anyone encroaching on their territory unannounced made her bristle and her husband was not far behind, although it was more curiosity on his part. At any rate, they'd all been tensed to spring for the intruders until Carlisle had gotten a whiff and told everyone to stand down. One good sniff and he knew why.

"Here I was hoping she was dead by now." He muttered.

"Are you going to ignore her again?"

Carlisle still wasn't happy with the fact that he'd left.

"Not this time." He growled and scented the air.

"She's a few miles west of here… there's a fire too, so watch out."

"You knew she was coming?"

"I used my nose." Jasper snorted.

The family of seven raced toward the acrid scent, all of them stopping for fear of getting burnt.

A huge circle of fire swept around the clearing and inside laid a young woman with two children huddled by her side. The girl tried unsuccessfully to wake her up with no results. Jasper rolled his eyes and lunged for the flames.

"Hello, Son." A familiar voice sneered. His head snapped up and he glowered at the couple across the clearing. Whatever was going on, that bastard was in the middle of it. He didn't want the man anywhere near her.

The flames died down when he reached the trio.

"We're leaving. " He ordered.

"You're not gonna let them get us?" The girl whimpered.

"Of course not." He snorted. The girl attached herself to him without prompt.

"You're Jasper, aren't you?" He nodded.

"We need to get out of here."

The boy latched onto his sister's hand and nodded to Jasper. The confederate soldier hefted his sister over his shoulders and raced out of the burning circle, dragging the two children toward the others.

"If you'd just kept your filthy paws off my wife it wouldn't have to be this way! You stole my life from me, Cullen, and I want it back!" The man snarled.

"You stole your own life, James!" Carlisle muttered darkly. "There is no getting it back."

**So... show of hands, who absolutely hats James as much as I do? (Is it just me?) I make my characters sarcastic for a reason. You might want to keep that in mind as the story continues. Questions? Comments? Long crazy rants on how to kill your least favorite vampires? REVIEW! (Please?)**


End file.
